Nothing Lasts Forever
by Skittley
Summary: I've decided to make this a SM and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover!!! Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Nothing Lasts Forever  
Disclaimer: I don't owner Sailor Moon, if I did then I would be making more episodes rather than sitting at my computer writing fanfiction. So don't sue me because you won't get anything from me... ^_^  
  
Authors Note: This is my story... It's a Darien and Serena break up story, the scouts are older (scouts: 17, Darien and Andrew 20)... *sweatdrops and dodges things thrown at her* Now now now.... Just read the story and I promise I'll try to make it good ok?! Alright then, on with my story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Prolouge~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dreams haunted Darien every night for the past months. Every time he closed his eyes, visions of the one he loved the most died on their wedding day. No matter what he did to stop those dreams, they still came. He even distanced himself from his beloved a little. But that still didn't stop the horrible dreams from coming every night. So he had to end the relationship. He really hated to do it, but the dreams told him-SHOWED him that Serena would die if they stayed together. He sat at the counter in the Crown Arcade drinking a soda instead of his usual coffee; drowning in his thoughts. He was pulled back to reality when the bells of the glass sliding doors of the arcade rang and he could hear Serena and her friends walking in, giggling away. Oh I'm so sorry I have to do this Serena.... He thought sadly. He didn't turn around like he usually did when she walked in.   
  
Serena walked into the Crown Arcade with her four best friends. Her protectors, her scouts. She giggled along with them, but inside she was worried. Darien had been distancing himself from her. I wonder why... What's going on inside of his head? She thought. She looked at the back of her boyfriends black haired head and sighed. He didn't even turn around when she walked in and give her that sexy smile that is only for her like he always did. She told her friends that she will be at their booth in a minute and walked up next to Darien and sat in the stool next to him, he continued to look down. "Hi Darien." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Darien." He heard Serena say cheerfully to him. He looked up, meeting her beautiful blue eyes. "Hi Serena." He said back glumly. He looked into her shining blue eyes. "Can we go for a walk?" He asked. He couldn't tell her here, with the scouts watching them. Serena nodded and stood up.   
  
They went to the park and sat there on a bench for a couple of minutes in complete silence. Darien searched in his mind for a way to put what he was going to do into words. "Serena, we need to talk." He said. Serena looked up at him. "What about?" She asked. She had a terrible thought of him breaking up with her, I mean, sure, the way he's been acting why wouldn't she think that? Darien took a deep breath. "I think we should break up. I don't feel the same way anymore." He said. Serena gasped in shock and hurt.  
  
Did I just hear... Him correctly? She asked herself. "What? But we can't... We were destined to be with each other forever!! We're soul mates, linked together forever!" Serena exclaimed frantically. Darien looked down. "Nothing lasts forever. And people change. Feelings change." He said as he stood up. He saw the tears of hurt well up in her eyes, making them shine. He fought every instinct in his body to grab her and hug her tightly and never let her go while he kissed her deeply. He looked at her again before turning and walking away.   
  
Serena watched him walk away from her. He walked right out of her life as fast as he had came in. She put her hand over her mouth as the tears fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. It must have been something I did... I'm not good enough for him.... She thought. Her communicator inside of her denim jacket went off. She reached inside of the pocket and brought out a little pink calculator looking thing. She pushed a button and Rei's face appeared. "Meatball head you're supposed to be over at the shrine for the meeting!! We were waiting at the arcade for you to come back after you left with Darien but you never came back!" Rei shouted. She ranted on and on and Serena finally bursted into tears. Rei stopped immediatly. "Serena? What happened?" She asked, concern laced in her voice. Serena sniffed. "I'll be at the shrine in a couple of minutes ok? I'm sorry, I'll explain when I get there." She said and turned the communicator off. She wiped the tears away and headed to the Cherry Hill Shrine where Rei lived.   
  
Darien unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Visions of Serenas face when he told her he wanted to break up filled his mind. I'm sorry love, but it's for your own good. He thought.   
  
Serena arrived at the shrine 10 minutes later. As soon as she got up the stairs she was bombed with a million questions by the scouts. "Serena? What happened with Darien and you when you guys took off?" Rei asked. Serena sniffed, obviously still hurt. "He.... Broke up with me..." She said quietly. "WHAT?!" The scouts yelled in unison. Serena nodded. "But why?" Mina asked. Serena shook her head. "I don't know, he didn't tell me." She said. Rini stood at the door of Rei's room, where they held all the scout meetings. She listened to the conversation in disbelief. "I'll find out why, if it's the last thing I do. You guys were ment to be together forever!" Rei exclaimed. Serena bursted out in fresh tears. "I told him that, and all he said is 'Nothing lasts forever. And people change. Feelings change'." She told them. Lita put her arm around Serena's shoulder. 


	2. Ch1

Nothing Lasts Forever Ch.1 Disclaimer: I don't owner Sailor Moon, if I did then I would be making more episodes rather than sitting at my computer writing fanfiction. So don't sue me because you won't get anything from me... ^_^  
  
Authors Notes: This is a Serena/Darien break up story. I decided to make this a Buffy the Vampire Slay and Sailor Moon crossover. *ducks* Hey hey now people!! It'll be good, I promise!! And I'm sorry it took me a long time to get Ch.1 out, but I have Ch.2 and 3 coming out right after this!! So, enough of my babbling, and on with the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch.1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Sunnydale, California*  
  
Buffy Summers was on a chase. She ran through a local cemetery and jumped over the headstones that were in her way. She was gaining on the vampire who was trying to save his un-dead life. Buffy was right behind him, she jumped and tackled him, taking him to the ground. The vampire looked up at her and hissed, showing gleaming white fangs. But that didn't intimidate Buffy. the chosen one; at all. The vampire pushed Buffy off him, and she imediatley went into a fighting stance, fists up. The vampire snarled, showing his fangs again. Buffy rolled her eyes, showing boredom. "Once you see a pair of fangs, you see them all. They all look the same." She said and attacked quickly. The vampire retaliated just as fast and they fought. After 5 minutes of trading punches and kicks, Buffy pushed the vampire up against a tree, and drove a wooden stake through his unbeating heart. The vampire shrieked, and turned to dust.  
  
Buffy walked into Sunnydale High Schools library where her and her friends all had their meetings to stop evil time after time since she moved to Sunnydale from taking over the world. "How did patrol go?" Giles, Buffys British watcher asked her. Buffy shrugged. "Just the usual vampire, no big." She replied. Giles nodded. "Well, go home and get some rest; or perhaps study for your Biology test tomorrow." He said with a smirk. Buffy shuddered at the thought of her Bio test the following day. "I'm going to stop by Angels place, he said he had something to tell me."  
  
Angel paced around hs apartment. There was a knock on the door and he jumped. 'A little jumpy, aren't we?' A voice in his mind asked. 'Shut up.' He threw back. He calmly walked to the door and opened it. He looked down slightly and his dark eyes met blue. "Hey!" Buffy said cheerfully and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey." Angel said, half heartedly returning the kiss. He moved to the side and Buffy walked in. "You said you had something to tell me?" She asked. Angel nodded. "Yeah..." He said, not knowing how to break the one person who made him feel humans heart. Buffy looked up at him exoectantly. "Buffy, I-we can't see each other anymore." He said flatly. Buffys smile turned into a frowna she stared into his emotionless handsome face. 


	3. Ch2

Nothing Lasts Forever Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does!! And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer either, Joss Whendon and UPN do!  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone! It's me again! Thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate them all very very much! I thought about the couplings, and I decided to see what I come up with. Note: Spike is not good in this fic, repeat: Not Good. Evil, Bad... lol.. And Spike is definatley not one of my favorite characters. But Angel is!! ^_^ lol.. Anyways, I give you Ch.2!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch.2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Serena looked at her friends. "I still can't believe he did it." Amy said. "No way!" Lita cried out, slamming her fist on a table. All Serena could do was nod. Rini sat next to Serena observing and thinking. 'I can't believe it! I don't like seeing Serena hurt, even though she is a crybaby and loud.' The little pink haired 7yr. old thought. Serena sat quietly as the girls talked about everything. "Guys, we need to start this meeting now. I'm sure Serena doesn't want to talk about what happened." Rei said, coming to the rescue, ending the conversation. The others stopped talking about revenge. Serena looked at Rei and her eyes read 'thank you' to her. Rei nodded. They started the scout meeting.  
  
An hour later Serena held Rini's hand as they walked home. "So Rini, tell me about your family in the future." Serena suggested, needing to get information from the little girl. Serena needed to protect Rini from Prince Diamond and the Dark Moon Family no matter what. She didn't understand the connection between Rini and herself, but it was deep. The others might not see it, but Serena and Rini did. "I need to find the Imperium Silver Crystal because it's the only way to save my momma. She's trapped in a coffin made of crystal and needs my help. But I have to hurry because daddy and Pu are worried." Rini replied. "Who are your parents?" Serena asked, her curiousity getting the best of her. 'Most importently, how are WE connected so strongly?' She thought. "Pu wouldn't like that I tell you," Rini said, pausing. "But you are Sailor Moon, and you can help." She said. Serena gave Rini an encouraging look. "Well, my mother is Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and Princess Serenity of the moon, my father is King Endymion and Prince Endmion of the earth. And I am Neo-Princess Serenity, heiress to the throne of Crystal Tokyo." Rini said. Serena stopped walking and looked at Rini jaw dropped. "Serena? Are you ok?" She asked worried. Serena nodded. "Yeah.. We have to go back to Reis'." Serena said and spun on her heel and darted off back to Reis' temple.  
  
Serena knocked on Reis bedroom door. "Rei let me in!" She shouted. The door slid open and Rei looked at Serena. "What's wrong?" She asked, stepping out of the door way to let her friend in. Serena stepped in and saw that everyone was still there. 'Good.' She thought. "Serena, where is Rini?" Amy asked. "Oh, she went with Chad to listen him play his guitar." Serena said, sitting down and taking in deep breaths. "I think Rini is Dariens' and my future daughter." She said slowly. 


End file.
